Make a move
by LostFics
Summary: Please read description at start of story.Yami and Bakura get a second chance at life whether they want it or not. With out shadow magic and the war ended they must find a way to move on.
1. Chapter 1

A rewrite of an old fiction I started years ago. There will be changes due to my lack of memory of certain events that took place in the original story. Sadly I lost most of the old chapters so I am sorry if its not exactly how it was before.

The main pairing in this is still darkshipping. There will be others as well but not 100% sure what they will be till the story gets further along. So I hope you all like darkshipping lol!

 **Make a move**

 **Chapter 1**

 **~Yuugi~**

Yuugi woke this a start. His alarm clock blared on his bed side table causing his racing heart to beat faster. The dream he was having was already sliping away as he reached quickly to turn off his alarm. Memories began to fade away and he welcomed it, his dream did not sit well with him whatever it was about it had scared him. His fear subsided as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed. Rubbing his eyes for a moment he stood ready to greet the day.

As he got himself ready for school he looked at the picture on his wall above his bed. It was an older picture compared to the ones that surrounded it. The picture was of him and his friends taken the day they had gone to Egypt only it wasn't really him in the picture. Yami or rather Atemu had been there for that picture not him. Pulling on his dress shirt his mind wondered to memories of the Pharaoh that had once shared a body with him. It had been two years since he had been freed from the puzzle and his spirit was finally at rest. Yuugi had missed him dearly but it was for the best, for both of them.

Making his way down stairs he fixed his school uniform making sure it was straight. Two years had meant many changes for Yuugi and his friends. They were now in there last year of high school and Yuugi was looking forward to graduation. He was still unsure of what he wanted for his future but he had the whole school year to figure that out. His grandfather was pushing him to go to school for business so he could help with the family shop, but Yuugi wasn't sure if that was for him.

Jou was just as unready as Yuugi, but for Jou that didn't seem to be an issue for him. At first Jou had wanted to continue to make a career out of duel monsters, but that seems to have changed recently. Before the previous school year had ended Jou had taken up sports and joined the basket ball team at their school. It wasn't exactly what everyone had expected from him but Yuugi was happy for him. Sadly this meant less time with his best friend.

Anzu still held onto her dreams of dancing. She had finally saved up the money she needed to make that trip to America all that was left for her here was to finish school. This made Yuugi sad, he knew once she left there was a chance they may never see each other again. There was also a chance she may find someone there and his chances of her liking him as more than a friend would be completely destroyed. Not that he felt he stood much chance with her but she still didn't have a boyfriend so that was a positive for him.

Honda was already making his plans for graduation. He already knew what he wanted to do which had shocked Yuugi a bit. He had felt that Honda would be like him and Jou, a man with out a solid plan. But Honda was ready to get out of high school and start his next chapter at the police academy. Yuugi was glad his friend had found his calling.

As he walked into the kitchen he was greeted by the warm smile of his mother and grandfather. Yuugi's father had been home just a few days ago and was already gone for work again. It made home feel a little more empty than it normally did. There was always someone missing and it made Yuugi feel a little incomplete. With Yami moving on Yuugi was always left feeling this way but when his whole family got together it was easier to forget that empty feeling that nagged at him.

Taking his seat at the table he said good morning to his mother and grandfather. "Yuugi, are you feeling well?" His mother spoke softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She held the look of great concern and Yuugi felt a little lost. "I'm fine." It came out as more of a question than an answer.

His grandfather looked at him from over his newspaper and studied Yuugi's face for a moment. With a spark of curiosity in his eyes he spoke, "You look tired. Bad dream?" Yuugi smiled and nodded, maybe he didn't get much sleep that night, but he felt fine.

This seemed to be a suitable answer for Yuugi's mother. She gave his shoulder a light squeeze and smiled down at him. After he smiled back at her she brought him his breakfast. Normally he didn't mind getting himself something to eat but in moments like this he let his mother do it for him.

Letting out a loud yawn Yuugi made his way through his school's main gates. Students spoke cheerfully around him about their weekend. It was Monday and this week was not looking well already for him. He hadn't felt tired till about half way to school and suddenly the tiredness had hit him like a tone of bricks. His whole body felt ready for him to lay down. Muscles sore he walked into the school.

Stopping at his locker where he kept his school shoes his eyes caught sight of white hair. Yuugi smiled and wave to Ryou. The pale teen gave a small smile to Yuugi as he closed his locker. Ryou turned and made his way to their class room.

Yuugi had not spoken much with Ryou in the past 2 years. At some point during that time Ryou had grown apart from the group and begone spending more and more time with Kaiba. It was a bit strange, Kaiba had always had a stand offish vibe to him and Ryou was a kind of soft spoken person. They didn't seem like the kind of people that would spend time together, but they seemed to really get along well so Yuugi hadn't worried too much about it.

On his way to the class room he found himself wondering what Ryou was planning to do when he left school. Kaiba was obvious he was already a CEO of his own company and Yuugi often wondered why the child genius even bothered with school at times. Ryou on the other hand he was very bright as well, maybe not as much as Kaiba, but he was very smart. Yuugi couldn't help but feel that Ryou would have the pick of the litter and felt a bit jealous of the white haired teen.

"Yug!" Jou's voice rang out echoing down the hallway. Yuugi turned around to see his best friend grinning down the hall at him, waving his arm with way too much enthusiasm. He was surrounded by other members of the basketball team as he made his way down the hall, but at the sight of Yuugi he picked up the pace. A few faculty members glared at Jou, they always did when he was being too loud in the hallways. Since joining a sports team they seemed to have less to say about it. It was a good thing Jou was favoured by his coach.

Jou had grown taller, but Yuugi hadn't noticed at first because he too had grown taller. He would never be as tall as Jou or Honda, but he was glad he wasn't being completely left behind height wise. It was Jou's new found height that had originally got him on the basketball team. The coach of their team had begged him to join after one of their members had graduated the year before and it didn't take long for Jou to agree to join. He had been a fan of basketball for a long time. Yuugi just hadn't known he was that much of a fan.

"How was your weekend?" Yuugi asked as he turned to continue making his way to the class room. He still had a bit of a hard time keeping up with Jou's strides. He used to walk slower for Yuugi but since joining the team Jou was starting to become less used to Yuugi's smaller strides.

Jou shrugged, "My mom was gone for the weekend and my sister went with her. Y'know my aunt had surgery not long ago so they went to see how she was doing." Jou's mother had let him move in with her and his sister. She even moved back to the area so that Jou could stay at his school. His sister had transferred into their school as well.

It wasn't common knowledge to anyone outside of their friend group, but Jou's father was a drunk. He had spent years abusing his son and Yuugi found out that his father's drinking was why Jou's mother had left. Sadly Jou's father had won the custody battle for Jou and he was stuck there with limited visits with his mother and sister. Jou had been left feeling that he was unwanted by his mother and placed a lot of blame on her. He had spent years rebelling against almost anything the world threw at him. He had admitted if it wasn't for his friends he would never have changed and was scared he could have ended up a dead beat like his dad. But now that he was older he was able to make the choice to reach out to his mother and move in with her. It was a whole new adjustment for Jou but it seemed it was a good one.

"Yeah I remember, is she doing well? How was the surgery?" Yuugi had never met Jou's aunt, even Jou didn't know her well. Jou turned and smiled at Yuugi, "It went well it was minor surgery she should be up and moving again soon." He wasn't too sure but Yuugi thought the surgery was for her leg something had happened that limited her walking and this was meant to change that. "Good to hear!"

The two walked into their class room. Not many students were there yet which was no shock to them, it was still early. "These early morning practices are going to kill me!" Jou groaned and threw himself down into the seat in front of Yuugi's desk. Yuugi took his seat and grinned. Jou hated early mornings.

"But its worth it right?"

Jou suddenly became energetic again and sat straighter in his seat, eyes wide. "You have no idea! I've improved majorly!" Off he went in his never ending rant of basketball.

Yuugi enjoyed the sport but he wasn't as interested in it as Jou and often got lost in Jou's rants. If Anzu was here she would be telling him off, but Honda would understand exactly what Jou was talking about he was a pretty big sports fan himself and was also thinking of joining the team as well. If that happened it would just be Yuugi and Anzu that were free after school and he secretly found himself hoping this would happen. After all he didn't have much time left to win her over.

 **~Ryou~**

Ryou watched silently as Yuugi and Jounouchi sat down. Jounouchi sat with a loud thud and slouched in his seat. The pale teen listened as they talked about Jounouchi's sports team. Ryou was pretty sure it was the basketball team but he wasn't a hundred percent sure. Sports never held much interest for him.

There was a tap on his shoulder and Ryou turned to his right to see Seto looking at him. Ryou remembered once that Seto's sharp eyed stare had once made him feel nervous around the other teen. But now it didn't bother him at all. Ryou could see the kindness in those blue eyes that he was sure no one but Seto's little brother noticed.

"Thank you for lending me this book Ryou, it was insightful." Seto still spoke business like even after all the time they spent together. This bothered Ryou at times but not enough for it to be an issue for either of them.

Smiling Ryou took his novel back from Seto. Like Ryou, Seto was fond of reading. Though most of the time they both had different tastes in literature, from time to time they would find something they both enjoyed. Ryou was more fond of fantasy where as Seto preferred fact over fiction. There was once a time Ryou had found out Seto was reading a romance series which for Seto was very odd, but he didn't dare bring it up.

Putting the book into his bag he replied to Seto, "I thought it would be an interesting read for you." The book was meant for a younger audience but it was a book Ryou had deeply enjoyed growing up. It was a fiction story about how corrupt a government system had become. This wasn't Ryou's normal choice for writings, but it was something he read for school and it had kept his interest even after all these years.

There was a loud bang that rang out in the class room that kept Ryou from continuing his conversation with Seto. He turned his head quickly to the left again and stared at Jounouchi. He had stood up quickly in, what Ryou had assumed, his excitement and knocked a desk over. Ryou could hear Seto tsk in disapproval, but before he could say anything Anzu walked into the class room.

Often Ryou felt glad to not be on her bad side, but he was also glad she was normally around. Her presence kept Seto from starting a pointless argument with Jounouchi which normally ended in Jounouchi getting some form of punishment from the teachers. Ryou liked Seto, but found that is never ending quest to be little the blonde teen pointless. When it came to Jounouchi it was almost like Seto threw some of his business attitude out the window.

Ryou looked past Anzu to see another female classmate of theirs, Miho. He had never really spoken to the girl before save a few things in the past and for awhile she had seem to be MIA in their group of friends. His face heated as he felt himself starting to blush when he thought back to how she used to pretty much throw herself at him, only it hadn't really been him it was his darker half she had seemed interested in. Since that evil spirit had left she seemed to lose complete interest in him. Bakura had no interest in her though which he was thankful for. Who knows what could have happened.

 **~Yuugi~**

The school day felt as if it had taken forever. Yuugi spent most of the day feeling like he was about to pass out any minute. He didn't remember ever waking up in the middle of the night and he had felt refreshed when he woke that morning.

Stepping outside of the building Yuugi looked up at the sky. Dark grey rain clouds covered the sky leaving no room for sunlight to peek through. The air felt humid making it feel warmer than it really was outside. There was a breezy every now and than which made the humidity bearable.

"Its a good thing that basketball try outs can be done indoors huh?" Anzu stood beside Yuugi. When he looked at her she was staring up at the sky with a slight frown. Yuugi couldn't help feeling a little nervous to finally be alone with her. It had seemed so long since the last time he had had this chance.

Nodding Yuugi looked back up at the sky, "I don't remember the weather network saying it would rain today." Anzu sighed heavily beside Yuugi. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was heading and he felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"I think it would be best if we hung out another time, I don't like the look of those clouds." There was a note of worry in Anzu's voice and Yuugi remembered back to when they were kids. She used to have a fear of thunder.

There was a sudden sharp pain in Yuugi's chest and he groaned. Bending over slightly he grabbed at the front of his shirt and a sudden wave of dizziness washed over him. He felt a flash of heat and he was sweating.

"Yuugi are you okay?" Anzu spoke in a panic and Yuugi felt her hand on his back, her thumb moving back and forth rubbing his back gently. Any other time he would be happy to have her hand on his back.

Waving a hand slowly he nodded his head, "I'm fine, just tired." He knew this was most likely the truth or at least he hopped so. Maybe she was right, today did seemed to be a bad day to hang out.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Her voice, though still concerned, left no room for argument.

Soon they were making their way down the road towards Yuugi's house. He felt pathetic that he had to have a girl walk him home and with the sky threatening rain he felt worse. She should get home quickly before it started to rain and he voiced this a few times. Anzu would hear nothing of it though. She was clearly too worried about him, he never should have told her about the chest pain.

"Honestly Anzu it was just a bit of pain I am fine. My place isn't too far from here I can make the rest of the way on my own." She had always been stubborn and Yuugi had always found that attractive but sometimes it would be nice if she would just listen to him.

The pain in his chest, in truth, had never left. It was not a sharp pain anymore but a dull pain that just didn't seem to want to fade. When his lungs filled with air it seemed to make the pain worse, but there was no way he could stop himself from breathing. Hot flashes came often and the humid air was not helping. By the time they made it to his place his dress shirt was sticking to his back from sweat and he felt more than ready for a shower.

Anzu's made sure to tell Yuugi's grandfather what had happened as they walked into the game shop entrance. This landed Yuugi in bed the second his mother found out. Thankfully, after he had driven Anzu home, Yuugi's grandfather save Yuugi by convincing his mother he needed rest.

Yuugi now lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had a sunlight in his room and he could see the large drops of water landing on the window. Just as he and Anzu had set foot on his street the rain had started. It was slow at first and they made it into the game shop before getting soaked, but as soon as door shut the rain came poring down in buckets and lightening flashed. The roaring thunder had Anzu visibly shaken and Yuugi felt guilty, he knew she shouldn't have walked with him. Thankfully his grandfather offered to drive her home so he felt a little less guilty.

Sighing Yuugi unbuttoned the top few buttons on his night shirt. His room felt too hot even with the ceiling fan on. Yuugi's mother had taken his temperature when he gotten into bed. He had a fever and she wondered if she should be sending Yuugi to the doctors. But Yuugi insisted that a good nights sleep would do him some good.

It was a bit too early for bed so Yuugi sat up with the intention of at least getting some homework done. A new wave of dizziness washed over him and he was forced to lay back down. He didn't feel like throwing up but his stomach had not liked the sudden movement. He wondered if maybe he had eaten something that day to make himself feel sick.

 **~Ryou~**

Ryou found himself more than grateful that he always brought an umbrella with him. Seto had almost forced him into his car to save Ryou from having to walk in the rain. It took some time but Ryou finally got Seto to agree to let him walk home.

It had taken so much time to get Seto to let him walk home that he didn't even make it half way before it started poring rain. Ryou walked fast in hopes of not getting soaked sadly his umbrella did not protect his shoes. The rain was starting to get so bad that the sidewalk and the road were starting to look like rivers in the making.

Thunder cracked over head and lightening flashed blinding him for a brief moment. He blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted again and he let out a sigh. Thunder and lightening didn't scare him, but with how bad the weather was getting and how fast it was happening it did not sit well with him and he was starting to wish he had taken Seto up on his offer.

A small sound rang out and Ryou realized it was his cellphone. It was most likely Seto, Seto was the only one that ever called him, most likely checking in on him. Ryou ignored it he wanted to get home fast and stopping to find his phone in his bag was not going to help with that.

Lightening flashed blinding him again. When his eyes started to adjust again he noticed his vision was off. Dizziness washed over him and though the wind was blowing hard he felt oddly warm. He could feel himself sweating as he pushed his umbrella against the wind and rain. If he got home he would feel fine again it was just the weather doing this to him he was sure of it.

His cellphone rang out again and he continued to ignore it. Pushing his way up the side walk towards his apartment building. It was just around the corner he would be there soon and everything would be okay. He was picturing himself having a nice hot shower when he got in and maybe some hot tea.

Ryou's muscles ached and his umbrella was not keeping him as dry as he had hoped. He couldn't tell if it was sweat or rain anymore that he was soaked in. His shoes made squishing sounds from all the water that had gathered in them. With each step the soles of his shoes would release the water in them and quickly soak up more.

There was a unexpectedly strong gust of wind. He tried desperately to hold onto his umbrella but it was ripped from his hand almost knocking him over. Ryou pulled the coat of his uniform around him tightly as his hair whipped around in the wind. He was completely soaked now by the rain, he pressed on. He clutched his bag to his chest trying to keep his school books safe and hopefully dry. The phone in his bag rang louder now that it was closer to him but it was being drowned out by the wind. What a terrible day this turned out to be.

There it was, he could hardly see it but he knew his building was in front of him. He just had to cross the street and he would be dry again in no time.

Lightening struck down not to far from him. He could feel the ground shake beneath his feet and felt his heart race for a moment convinced he had been struck by lightening thankfully he hadn't. As he made his way to the cross walk he felt another wave of dizziness wash over him and a sharp pain that felt like it went through his whole body.

" _But I didn't get hit did I?"_ He found himself wondering if he could electrocuted because of the water that we he was now ankle deep in. _"Wouldn't I feel much worse?"_

A rush of wind knocked him over before he could steady himself. He fell forward and hit his head hard on the pavement of the side walk. Ryou wasn't sure if it was the flash of lightening that blinded him again but soon everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I noticed that in the last chapter I posted the markers I put for change of point of view were not showing up so I have changed that in this chapter. Truly sorry for any confusion that might have caused!

Also please review if you are able to. I am mainly writing this to improve my righting and any feed back, even negative, will help. Enjoy! :)

 **Make a move**

 **Chapter 2**

 **~Seto~**

Seto walked through the front door to the Kaiba mansion. Water covered the carpet at the front door that had clung to his shoes. Small droplets dripped from the umbrella his driver held to keep him dry when he made his way from the car to his home. The driver was soaked to the bone but seem unfazed by the rain. This man had been working here before Seto had been adopted and after all the years working for his step father he most likely grew used to putting his employers needs before his own which to Seto seemed almost sad.

The driver moved the umbrella away from Seto as he walked through the front door. The man turned as he closed the umbrella and walked back to the waiting car. Seto watched him out of the corner as the door was closed by a maid. He handed his school back to another maid that waited next to him quietly. Most of the staff had worked here just as long as the driver had. Besides his brother this was the closes thing he had to a family. But he wasn't close with any of them so he pushed this thought out of his mind.

"Is my brother home?" His voice lacked emotion as he spoke. Yet the maid next to him smiled at him, her smile held no real kindness.

"Yes Master Kaiba, he arrived sometime ago." Her voice sounded cheerful but there was no actual emotion behind it.

With out another word he made his way to the large stair case that lead to the upper floors of his large home. He remembered what it had been like as a child when he first came here. It had been so exciting the come here from the orphanage this new life held so many promises and hope for him and his brother. This had been their new start and Seto wanted his brother to have everything he needed in life. Once they had actually started living here though things had changed majorly for Seto. He had to work hard to keep this new home for him and his brother and he would not give it up without a fight. Their step father was more than happy to do everything in his power to try and run Seto down.

Stopping outside of his brothers room he knocked. Mokuba's voice called out from behind the door and Seto entered. His brother sat at the large desk in the corner of his room. Though the same had not been expected of Mokuba when they had come here Seto made sure to enforce a strike schedule for Mokuba's studying now. Nothing like what he had been through but he had hopes that his brother would not need to rely on him for the rest of his life. Seto was more than happy to continue taking care of his brother though, but if anything happened to Seto his brother needed to be able to provide for himself and keep the company going.

"Seto! Some storm huh?" Mokuba sat turned slightly in his chair, school books laid out in carelessly in front of him.

Seto allowed himself a rare smile as he greeted his brother, "Indeed, glad to see you made it home safely."

Mokuba grinned, "You sure took your time. Did you drive Ryou home?"

His small smile faded quickly. "No." Mokuba stared blankly at his brother as Seto left his room.

It wasn't something Seto did often, but he had become used to these old habits. Sometimes he addressed his brother in the same emotionless way he did others. With Mokuba he had always tried to keep that warm brotherly vibe but it never stayed long. As he left his brothers room he had a feeling of guilt. In moments like these he wanted nothing more to turn around and change is attitude towards his brother. But years of this made it hard for him to do so.

Once he reached his room he changed into a long sleeve knitted shirt and jeans. Normally he dressed more formally but at home he liked to be comfortable and with the weather as it was he felt a slight chill in the large house. He welcomed the warmth of the knitted shirt and could feel his body begin to relax.

Seto left his room and headed back down the hall towards a large study. He had once had a desk in his room where he studied just like Mokuba had, but once Seto took over the company and their step father left he made the man's office his own.

He entered the study, the walls were covered in ceiling to floor book shelves. Every shelf was coverd in large leather bound books. There was no space left for more books to be add so Seto over time had the room across from the study turned into a library. It mostly held books Seto enjoyed to read when he had free time, but it also held many texts to help Mokuba with his studies. There was a large window behind the large wooden desk. The drapes were closed blocking the drier world out. Seto could still hear the wind as it rattled the windows and it was now joined by the sound of thunder. The rain made loud thudding sounds on the window as it landed. It almost sounded like a hail storm. To the right of the desk was a large fire place a roaring fire already crackling away. For this Seto was thankful.

Sitting at the desk he found his school books already piled neatly on the desk waiting for him. The desk chair was covered in red leather it looked stiff but it was actually very comfortable. Seto sighed enjoying the heat of the fire and the comfortable chair.

Before he could start on his homework he had something he needed to do. Reaching into his jeans pocket he pulled out his cell phone. He had more than one. One was for personal use and another was for business. Currently his business phone was in his room, he had forgotten it, but was not worried about it. He was more worried about Ryou at the moment. Scrolling through his short list of contacts he came to Ryou's name and pressed the call button. There was a large chance that Ryou had gotten caught in the rain and this bothered him greatly.

The phone rang for what felt like forever. Seto cursed under his breath has he set the phone down on his desk. He would try again, maybe Ryou was still outside and didn't want his cell phone to get wet. Next time he was going to make his drive force Ryou into the car for him. There was no reason for Ryou to not take him up on his offer, but this was how the other teen had always been.

Over the past year or more Seto had become protective of Ryou. It was the same way he was with Mokuba. Ryou, in a small way, had become like another brother to him he had realized. It seemed strange that he could care for someone else in the same way has he did for his brother, but he did. He had another friend as well, but he hardly viewed him as a friend. Otogi wasn't exactly who he'd call his friend but in a sense he was.

Studying was not something he thought he could do right now. School work was not a good distraction from his worries of Ryou at the moment, but he sure as hell was going to try. It didn't take him long to put his pen down and reach for his cellphone again. It went to voice mail like it had before. Sighing again he put the phone back down.

Seto leaned back in his chair staring into the fire lost in thought for a moment. He was actually really worried about Ryou making it home. This little bit of rain, as Ryou had put it, had turned into a full on storm real fast. He busied himself with thoughts of what could have Ryou not answering his phone. The pale teen might be home already but might be making dinner or changing out of his school uniform. He knew sometimes Ryou would go home and have a shower right after school, there was a higher chance of this happening if the weather was as bad as today. That had to be it.

Looking back at his desk he decided to attempt school work again. He didn't actually need to do this work. As a preteen Seto had finished college, but he went back to school in an attempt at having something normal in his life. He had read about kids finishing school very early in life and missing out on a lot of social opportunities. There was a lot written on how this was important for child development, but thinking of his class mates he could not for the life of him understand how this was important for him, but if anything this might be setting a good example for Mokuba and Ryou would most likely become lonely if Seto wasn't there.

Ryou had once been very close to Yuugi and his friends. Seto had watched from the sidelines as Ryou slowly left the group. At first he thought nothing of it, but after what had happened sometime later Seto knew that it had been a real issue for Ryou.

It was about a year and a half ago that Seto had gone to the schools library with Otogi in an attempt to get away from Jounouchi's annoying presence. It hadn't been Seto's choice but Otogi had forced him to tag along claiming it would be good for him to get away from Jounouchi for awhile. It was the middle of winter and during their breaks they didn't have anywhere to go with out freezing themselves outside so most of the students stayed in their class rooms, this meant having to spend more time around Jounouchi than he needed to.

As they had walked into the library they quickly noticed others had come there to study or maybe get some peace and quiet as well. Ryou had been hiding among the books in the far back corner of the library. It was a section most didn't seem to go near. The white haired teen did not seem himself and even Otogi had picked up on it quickly. It was the look in his eyes that had made the two of them walk over and start up a conversation with him.

It wasn't long before Ryou confided in Seto. A simple way of putting it he was lonely. Ryou was alone at home and at school. Seto felt this was a large part as to why he stayed at the school at this point. He could have easily gone to another school if school was really that important, but he had chosen to stay.

With his home work finished Seto tried Ryou again. He himself had been home for 3 hours now, Ryou should have been home a long time ago and was most likely studying by now. The phone rang and went to voice mail yet again.

The storm out side raged on and for a moment the lights flickered in the study. To most this would seem like something to be concerned about but the Kaiba mansion had its own back up generator. If the power went out they would still have their own power.

Seto stood and quickly made his way over to the door of his study. He would go to Ryou's apartment and check on him himself. Deep down he felt he might be over reacting, but he would never forgive himself if something had happened to Ryou and he sat at home doing nothing. First he would let Mokuba know that he would be going out and that he would be back soon.

Taking larger steps than he normally did Seto made his way quickly down the hall way. He wanted to run so it would go faster, but it wasn't dignified so he forced himself to simply walk at a faster pace than normal. Half way to his brother's room the lights flickered a few times before going out completely. He waited a moment for the lights to come back on. 5 minutes later the lights still hadn't come back on. This was not normal. The generator should have started up by now.

Luckily his cell phone had a flash light on it and he used it to make his way to his brother's room. As he made it to the door Mokuba was already coming out of his room with a flash light in hand. "What happened to the back up generator?" Mokuba asked curiously. "I'm not sure. I'll have someone look into it. I'm heading out though, I'll be back soon."

Mokuba followed Seto jogging slightly to keep up with his older brother. "Why are you going out? Is it for work? Can't you do it when there isn't a storm outside? The roads don't seem safe." Seto could hear the worry in Mokuba's voice.

"Its not for work. Ryou isn't picking up and I want to make sure he made it home. Unfortunately the power might be out for him as well." Mokuba looked up at Seto but he didn't look down at his younger brother. Seto was sure Mokuba was now worried as well. Ryou got a long well with Mokuba they were fairly fond of each other so it was natural to Seto that his brother would be worried as well.

They both walked into Seto's room where he grabbed his other cell phone from a large dresser. "Can I come too?" Mokuba's voice was muffled by the crack of thunder, but Seto could still hear him well enough. "No I want you to stay here. Make sure they get the back up generator working again."

His brother made a sound in the back of throat in disapproval that he was not allowed to go with him but he didn't argue with Seto. They quickly made their way down the hallway towards the stair case that lead them to the front doors. Seto began ordering the nearest maid to get someone to take a look at the back up generator. He made another inform his driver that he would be heading out. No one complained and no one questioned him. Sometimes it was nice to have employs that had no real emotions towards him. It got things done faster.

 **~Jou~**

Jounouchi cursed under his breath as he ran up the street. It would have been better to cancel basketball try outs the minute they saw those clouds. But no the coach was serious about his job and thought it best to keep the try outs going. That is until the power went out. Honda some how lost his footing in the confusion and face planted which as amusing as it would have been to see Jou was glad that his friend didn't have any serious injuries.

Now Jou was stuck running home in the rain and all he could do was pray that he wouldn't get a cold. He had practice in the morning, but than again if this storm didn't let up he wondered if there would be any school the next day.

Lightening flashed as he ran across the street his heart raced from the running and partly due to the fact he couldn't see if there were any cars coming his way. It would suck if got hit by a car. He was too young to die.

Thankfully Jou was a fast runner and he was very close to his apartment where he now lived with his mother and sister. He was glad his sister had made it home before this storm. She had texted him to let him know their mother was going to pick him up all he had to do was call when he was done. Sadly with the power going out his cellphone had no bars. He guessed a major power line got taken out by the storm.

His feet ached from the running and from the water that now filled his sneakers. This really annoyed him he had saved up for weeks to get these sneakers and they were top of the line too. Turning the corner he saw his building in front of him. It was dark and hard to make out, but he knew it was his building.

Making his way quickly to the cross walk he checked for cars to make sure it would be safe t cross when he got there. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ryou. The pale teen was paler than normal. He was laying on the ground half his face in water. The rain was coming down so hard that the water on the streets and sidewalks were ankle deep. His heart felt like it stopped, Ryou looked almost like he was dead.

"Oh god no." Jou was never really close to Ryou but this was not something he would wish on even Kaiba.

Quickly the blond made his way over the Ryou. He dropped to his knees and lifted Ryou's face out of the water. Touching the teens face sent a shiver down Jou's spine. He was ice cold and so very pale. Lightening flashed and Jou could see that Ryou's lips were turning blue and there were large dark circles around his eyes.

Thinking fast Jou put one arm around Ryou's shoulders and the other under his knees picking him up. Checking to make sure it was safer to cross Jou carried Ryou across the street and into his apartment building. As he did he was greeted by his mother's worried face.

"Katsuya? Who is that? What happened?" She was in full panic mode as he laid Ryou down on the couch in the front lobby.

His mother had been on her way to pick him up at the school. She hadn't heard from him and with the storm she was worried. Jou felt bad, he didn't like the idea of his mother driving in this weather, but there was no time to worry about that now.

"I can feel a pulse its faint Katsuya we need to call an ambulance!" That much was obvious to Jou but he wasn't about to make a smart ass remark to his mother now was not the time.

With the power out and their cell phones not working Jou was thankful for the emergency service that all cell phones had. Sadly they weren't working either. What the hell was the point of cell phones having this feature if they didn't work when you needed them to?

This left them with no choice but to try and get Ryou to the hospital themselves. Jou took his mother's keys and ran out to get the car from the parking lot. He wondered if it would even start with all this water, he was sure that the little car was flooded and wouldn't even make it 5 blocks to the hospital. He prayed that it would get them there safely and in time.

Jou didn't have a license but his grandfather had been teaching him how to drive over his summer vacation so getting the car to the front doors of the building shouldn't be a problem for him. Unless the car decided to float away with the water than that would be a problem.

The engine took some time but it started. Jou the sound of the car starting was like music to his ears. He slowly pulled the car forward testing it to see if it could make it through all this water. It moved smoothly so he pulled out quickly and drove to the front doors of the apartment building. He left the car in park and jumped out running around the car and back into the front lobby. His mother was kneeling next to Ryou like she had been when he left. Ryou's breathing was raspy.

Jou picked Ryou up and carried him back outside to the car. His mother held the doors open for him and quickly ran to get the car door open so Jou could put Ryou on the back seat. He laid Ryou down on the back seat and put a seat belt around his waist. It wasn't much protection but it was better than nothing. His mother was in the front seat in a flash and Jou joined her up front.

 **~Seto~**

No bars. He had no bars on his cell phone. Seto groaned in frustration as his driver drove as quickly has he could through the rain. Water splashed up the side of the car. The rain fell heavily against the window. He was sure if there was anymore power behind the water that it would shatter the glass.

They were close to Ryou's apartment building now but it wasn't close enough. Maybe Ryou hadn't had bars on his cell phone this whole time and that was why he wasn't answering his phone. Seto didn't know if the power had gone out here at the same time that his did. He live on the other side of city so it was hard to say for sure. If the power had gone out here first than maybe Ryou's cell had stopped working when the power went out and he was home safe and sound.

Seto's driver came to a stop out side Ryou's building. He didn't wait for his driver to come out and around the car with his umbrella to shelter Seto from the rain. A little water wouldn't hurt him and Ryou was much more important than him getting wet.

Walking into the lobby at a fast pace he saw there was no one in there. Not that there were normally, but it seemed much less welcoming in there with no lights. The elevators wouldn't be working so Seto made his way down the hall of the first floor he knew where the stairs were and though Ryou was on the 7th floor Seto wasn't worried. He was in good shape so climbing the stairs wouldn't bother him.

It didn't take him long to make it to the 5th floor and just as he did the lights in the building came back on. He stood there for a moment letting his eyes adjust to the welcomed light. He felt himself relax a bit with the lights back on that brought a new found hope.

He reached the 7th floor and opened the doors that separated the hallway of the 7th floor from the stair case that connected to all the floors. Just as he stepped through his cell phone rang. Quickly he pulled his phone out expecting it to be Ryou. If it was he felt like a fool for worrying so much he would just pretend he wasn't there so Ryou wouldn't know and make his way back home. But it wasn't Ryou that was calling. The caller ID had the name of the hospital that was not far from Ryou's building.

With out hesitation he picked up his phone and felt his heart stop.

 **~Jou~**

Jou sat quietly next to Ryou's bed in the hospital. His mother had left to make sure his sister was alright at home. There had been no way to contact her and they had left so suddenly as far as she had known their mother was just picking him up from school. They hadn't realize how long they had been gone till one of the nurses had started complaining loudly to another about how she had been there long past the end of her shift and just wanted to go home. This cause them both to check the time.

Not wanting Ryou to be here alone, Jou chose to stay and at least wait till he woke up. He remembered that Ryou's father did a lot of travelling in the past and wasn't sure if he still did now. If he did he wondered how his father would know if anything like this happened to Ryou and if he did how long would it take for him to get here?

Shifting in his chair he watch Ryou as he slept. The colour was back in his cheeks and his breathing was no longer raspy. The doctor had said his condition was stable and she felt Ryou would make a full recovery, but with him having a head injury they wouldn't know for sure till he woke up.

Jou felt a bit uneasy, what if Ryou didn't wake up for a long time? What would happen to him then? He knew his father would most likely come here from where ever he was and stay by his side. But would he leave again if Ryou wouldn't wake up soon?

He sighed and slouched in his chair. Jou didn't like the idea of Ryou being here alone so he would stay for as long as he could. If it was him he wouldn't want to wake up to find himself alone in a hospital. Hospitals were creepy and they had needles, Jou hated needles.

There was s beeping sound coming from the opposite side of Ryou's bed. Jou sat up in a panic thinking something might be wrong with Ryou till he noticed Ryou's bag. He stood and walked around the bed to open the school bag. Digging through it he found Ryou's cell phone. The screen read three missed calls. Jou looked down at Ryou's pale face before checking to see who it was. It might have been Ryou's father checking in on him or wondering where he was. But to Jou's terrible luck the screen read Seto.

Jou knew Kaiba and Ryou had become close. They spent a lot of time together at school. Now he found himself wondering how close the two actually were. He hoped they weren't too close, Kaiba was jerk and Ryou did not need a rich brat treating him badly. Ryou deserved better than that.

Making his way back to his chair beside Ryou's bed Jou wondered if he should call him back for Ryou and let him know what had happened. For a few minutes Jou sat quietly staring at the screen, the green call button just under his thumb. Nah he shouldn't call he didn't want to hear Kaiba's rich boy attitude through the phone. He'd most likely accuse Jou of stealing the phone and start making rude remarks about him.

But still, Jou looked back at Ryou. If him and Kaiba were close than maybe he should call him. Jou didn't know much about Ryou's family but he knew enough to know Ryou's mother was gone and his father normally travelled a lot so that meant Ryou was always at home by himself. Maybe having Kaiba here when he woke up would be a good thing.

With out anymore hesitation Jou called Kaiba back on Ryou's phone. Kaiba answered quickly which had shocked Jou. "Ryou? Are you okay? I'm on my way, I'll be there soon!" There was panic in Kaiba's voice which was a completely new thing to Jou. He had never heard Kaiba panic before, the young CEO had always kept his cool.

"Ah, hey there Kaiba, its Jou." The line went dead, there was no beeping but he couldn't hear Kaiba on the other end either. Maybe the phone died. Jou pulled the phone from his ear for a moment to see if it was still on. The screen read that he was in a call with Seto so that must mean it was still working fine. "Why do you have Ryou's phone?" Ah there it was good old Kaiba's rich boy attitude shining through. "I'm with Ryou, he's in the hospital. I found him past out outside so I brought him here." The line was silent again so Jou continued, "I guess his phone wasn't working so he just now got the notifications that you called thought I would call you back and let you know what happened." There was no response for a moment than suddenly Jou's ear was filled with the sound of beeping.

Kaiba had hung up on him. The nerve of that guy, his friends in the hospital and he just hangs up on someone that's just trying to fill him in on what's happened. Ryou could do way better than Kaiba, he needed a new friend that was for damn sure.

The door to Ryou's room opened and Jou stopped glaring at Ryou's cell phone to turn and see who it was. Kaiba stood there his hair was a mess and he looked a bit out of breath as if he had run down the hall way. He was wearing normal clothes for once and even Jou had to admit that he looked much better dressed like a normal teenager.

"And here I thought you hung up because you don't care." Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Jou but said nothing to him. He made his way over to Ryou's bed and stood beside it. Jou watched as Kaiba brushed Ryou's hair from his face. The look in Kaiba's eyes changed quickly and it almost made Jou uncomfortable to look at him.

Kaiba's eyes soften but they held the look for great concern, "What did the doctors say?" This was the first time Kaiba spoke to him in a manor that made him feel almost human. This whole situation was making him feel uneasy. "They said he's stable but they don't know for sure how his recovery will go. He hit his head pretty hard. They ran some tests but they haven't told me anything else."

Nodding Kaiba let out a sigh. He was standing almost completely in front of Jou so it made it hard for him to stand up and move out of the way. "I'll be right back just going to make a quick call." Jou left the room not waiting for a reply and quickly called his mom to let her know that his phone was working. He figured that now that Kaiba was here it wouldn't matter if he stayed or not.

Jou made his way back into the room when he was finished his call. Kaiba was now sitting in the chair he had been in. He had moved it closer to Ryou's bed and was now holding his hand. Everything in Jou told him to make Kaiba let go of Ryou's hand. He didn't trust Kaiba but he was Ryou's friend so he wouldn't do anything.

"I called my mom she's going to come pick me up soon. I figured you got everything under control here so..." Jou trailed off. The look on Kaiba's face was a mixture of guilt and pain. He looked almost ready to cry and if it had been anyone else he was sure they would have actually started crying, but this was Kaiba there was no way he would. Not in front of Jou at least.

With out thinking Jou stepped forward and placed a hand on Kaiba's shoulder. The second he did he froze unsure what to do. He hadn't meant to do that but here was with his hand on Kaiba's shoulder like an idiot. But Kaiba didn't move nor did he tense. He seemed to almost relax from the touch. "I'm sure he will be fine Kaiba." That was all the comfort he could give.


	3. Chapter 3

**Make a move**

 **Chapter 3**

 **~Yuugi~**

Anzu sat at the foot of Yuugi's bed. She had her back against the wall and her hand resting on Yuugi's shin. Yuugi was more than happy to have her there with him, but her attention was not fully on him. Jou talked quickly as he explained to them what had happened the night before with Ryou. Yuugi himself had most of his attention on his best friend. It wasn't easy when the girl he liked was this close to him.

"I think I might stop by today and check on him." Jou looked and sounded tired. Yuugi wondered if he had gotten much sleep the night before. " Would you mind if I come too?" Anzu sounded worried. She had been told about this earlier that day at school and it most likely had been bothering her all day. "If you guys are going can you let Ryou know I hope he has a speedy recovery?"

Yuugi had missed school that day and he was honestly not complaining. The storm had let up but the weather hadn't gotten any better. There was still a heavy rain poor and he was glad he didn't have to go out in it.

Honda was the one that replied, "We'll tell him." Honda hadn't said much and he held a serous look in his eyes. Though Yuugi had noticed a long time ago that Honda often looked serious no matter what the topic of conversation was.

His friends stayed and chatted with Yuugi for awhile. But none of them really had the heart for conversation at that moment. They were all worried about Ryou. The soft spoken teen had been caught in the storm the day before and Jou had been the one that found him. None of them had even known that Ryou lived in that area. Jou had mentioned that he might have even lived in the same building as him. The last time any of them had visited Ryou he had lived closer to Yuugi and Anzu.

Guilt washed over Yuugi. He had really pulled away from Ryou over the past two years and then this happened. Yuugi wanted nothing more than to go with his friends, but sadly he was in worse shape than he had been the day before.

Yuugi's whole body ached and he seemed to have a consistent migraine. When ever he tried to stand up he would feel dizzy and light headed. Food made him feel like he was about to throw up. Even his eyes ached with bright light. He had seen the doctor at the walk in clinic up the street and they said he had a virus that had been going around. There always seemed to be a virus going around.

"I think I'm going to head over to visit Ryou now." Jou sounded guilty. Honestly Yuugi couldn't blame him for wanting to go see Ryou. The white haired teen was in much worse condition that Yuugi was. Last Jou had seen of Ryou he hadn't woken up yet. Yuugi knew that was something to worry about with head injuries. "Okay, let me know how he is doing."

Anzu stood up and smiled down at Yuugi. She walked over to pat him on the shoulder. "You get some rest and try not to worry too much." Yuugi smiled up at her and wished she would stay a bit longer. "I will."

Once his friends had left he reached over to his bedside table wishing he had the ability to turn off his lamp with his mind. When the light was turned off his room was dark again. Laying down he sighed welcoming the little bit of comfort that fully laying down gave him. Sitting up to chat with his friends had been more trouble than he thought it would be. It made him feel much worse, but he didn't voice this to his friends. He wanted to enjoy the little bit of time he had with them as much as he could.

The storm had caused a lot of damage last night and Yuugi was shocked that he had manage to sleep so easily with being sick and all the noise outside. Yet when he woke he felt as if he had gotten no sleep at all. Anzu had told Yuugi about how a lot of the large trees along the side walk had lost most of their branches. There had been a few car accidents and even the power had gone out in most of the city.

There had been damages at their school to, but not enough for them to not be able to attend. Though many students hadn't gone in that day anyways. The school gym took the worse of the damage much to Jou's and Honda's dismay. Though with what was going on with Ryou he doubted it upset them as much as it normally would have.

The schools gym had been flooded which had warped the floor. Even the bleachers took some damage. So till they were able to fix it there would be no more gym class or sports meetings. This slightly annoyed Yuugi because this meant less time for him to be alone with Anzu. The first floor of the school had some water flooding in it as well but not as bad as the gym so the damage wasn't enough to cancel classes. A lot of the school yard had been littered with garbage and parts of trees. One tree had even been ripped out of the ground.

Yuugi sighed, thinking was making his head throb more. But his thoughts went back to Ryou. He was still feeling guilty. Ryou had been through so much and now this. The smaller teen had been a lot closer to Ryou than the rest of his friends had been. When Ryou began spending less time with their group Yuugi found himself wondering if it was something he had done or if Ryou simply had lost interest in them.

When Ryou had first transferred into their class Yuugi had shyly attempted to make friends with him. It took some time though before they had actually become friends. Later on he realized it was mainly due to their yamis and their shared history. At times Yuugi felt that might have been the only reason that they became friends. Friendship was still new to him in some ways so he wasn't sure how to voice his worries to Ryou so he simply didn't. Now he wished he had.

Ryou over time opened up a lot to Yuugi. He learned that Ryou's father also travelled a lot for his work. But his travelling took him a lot further from home than Yuugi's father. Yuugi's father only travelled to other cities near by, but he ended up being stuck there for weeks at a time.

Though Ryou grew up in England he spoke Japanese fluently. It turned out that Ryou was actually half Japanese. His mother had gone to school in England but she was from Japan. His father was the first person she had met when she started school and he was happy to help her learn more about their culture. When she married Ryou's father her parent's did not agree with the marriage and she stopped talking to them till Ryou and his sister had been born.

Sadly it wasn't till mother's day came by that Yuugi had learned what had happened to Ryou's mother. Yuugi felt terrible when he had asked Ryou what he planned to do for his mother that coming weekend 3 years ago only to find out his mother had passed away. It wasn't long till he learned that his sister was also gone too. There had been an accident that had taken both of their lives. Ryou didn't go into detail with Yuugi and he didn't feel it was right to ask.

The death of his mother and sister had taken its toll on Ryou's father and he became more committed to his work. Sadly that meant Ryou was often left alone. Ryou had moved to Japan to have a fresh start with his grandparents whom were almost complete strangers to him. They were kind to him and he lived with them for a few years before they became ill and soon he lost both of his grandparents.

The last Yuugi had check Ryou's father had started paying rent for Ryou and the teen now lived alone. He knew Ryou's father came home from time to time but it was not often. Yuugi wondered if Ryou's father had been informed about his son's condition and if he would be back soon to be by his side. One could only hope that he would be back soon for Ryou's sake.

Yuugi rolled on his side. His stomach had begone to hurt and he let out a soft groan. He couldn't wait till he was feeling better so he could go see Ryou himself and make sure he was doing alright.

 **~Seto~**

Seto woke with a start. His cell phone rang loudly from his pocket and he quickly pulled it out. He hadn't bothered to see who it was that was calling him, but was more than happy to hear his brothers voice come from the other end of the phone. "Hey bro you still with Ryou?" Seto had called and let Mokuba know what had happened. He hadn't left Ryou's side since he had gotten there the night before. "Yes." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Looking at Ryou he wondered if he had woken up while Seto was sleeping. It didn't appear that he did. "Want me to drop by with some clothes?"

The young CEO hadn't notice till his brother had asked him that. He was still in the same clothes from the night before. It wasn't much of a shock to him but he would be more that happen to have a new shirt to wear at least. "Yes." He was too tried to give a longer reply thankfully Mokuba didn't seem bothered by a one word response. "Okay I will head home and grab some stuff for you."

Hanging up his phone Seto sat up straight and put his arms above his head stretching out his back. Sleeping in a stiff hospital chair could not be good for his back, but he refused to leave till Ryou woke up.

He had spoken with the doctors about Ryou's condition. Ryou had fluid build up in his lungs which in itself was a major concern. They had him on oxygen to be safe. Though it was not a lot of flood it was still something they didn't take lightly. They would need to keep an eye on him for at least 72 hours for that alone. Than there was the head injury. Thankfully it was nothing major but it had been the initial reason why Ryou had passed out. There was bruising but thankfully no bleeding or fluid build up.

The doctors had mention secondary drowning to Seto. He knew what that was but he had still allowed them to explain it to him. His mind, for the most part, had been on autopilot. For the next 72 hours they had to watch for systems of it and one of them was difficulty breathing. When Ryou had come into the hospital his breathing was raspy. They had an oxygen mask on him now and his breathing sounded fine to Seto but it was best they didn't take any chances. Ryou also had a bit of a fever but it had gone down through out the night. Their main concern now was that he hadn't woken up yet.

Seto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door to Ryou's room open. At first he thought it might be his brother, but there was no way he could have gone home and come here so quickly. It could have been the doctor. Sadly luck was not on his side.

Jounouchi walked into the room quietly followed by his friends. Seto quickly noticed that Yuugi was not with them. What did Yuugi have to do that was so important that he couldn't visit someone, he apparently considered a friend, while they were in the hospital? Seto turned away from them and looked back to Ryou. He didn't have the energy to ask where Yuugi was or give a rude remark about how none of them were needed or wanted there.

"Has there been any improvement?" Anzu was standing beside Seto looking down at Ryou's face. He could see the concern in here eyes as he spoke, "None yet. He hasn't gotten worse though." There was no real reason to speak to the girl, but he figured the act of worry alone was enough at least be nice to her for now. Anzu had never really annoyed him before it was mostly the mutt that did.

The room was quiet again save the soft sounds of the machines around Ryou's bed. Seto stared at the IV as it slowly dripped. "Have you been here all night Kaiba?" Jou had come to stand at the foot of Ryou's bed with Honda by his side. Though Seto had a strong dislike for Jounouchi he wasn't as bothered by him as he had been before all of this. "Yes."

Jounouchi had stayed with Seto by Ryou's side most of the night. It wasn't until a nurse came in and made Jou leave that he actually had. The two didn't speak they just sat in silence. Though Seto was not about admit this to anyone it was nice to have someone there. Jou had brought at least a little bit of comfort to him, but it would have been nicer to have anyone other than him. Still he was thankful that the mutt had happened upon Ryou when he did. Who knows what would have happened to his friend if Jounouchi hadn't been there. If there was one thing the blonde was good for it was his kind heart that wouldn't allow him to leave someone in need.

He must have been really out of it if he was complimenting Jounouchi. It had been a long night indeed.

Time felt like it was standing still and slowly one by one the group began to leave. Honda was the first to go. He had a niece and his sister needed him home to keep an eye on her. Not that he had told Seto this, he had been talking to his friends. It was interesting though, picturing Honda taking care of a kid. Seto hadn't even known that he had a sister.

Anzu, the kind girl that she was, had brought flowers for Ryou and had placed them on his bedside table. She even gave Seto a bag which had note books in it. "I made copies of my note from today for you both. I know Ryou wont be able to do any school work any time soon but I thought I would make it easier for him when he comes back." Seto liked the fact that she said when and not if. He thanked her and she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze before she left.

Now it was just him and the mutt. Jounouchi didn't speak for a long time which Seto was thankful for. He didn't have it in him to put up with Jounouchi's idiocy. Jou walked over to the empty chair on the other side of Ryou's bed and sat down with a soft sigh. A nurse had brought it in the day before so that Jou could sit as well. He had been sitting on the floor before she had brought in the second chair.

"I really hope he wakes up soon." Seto didn't reply to Jounouchi's comment. He hoped the same but he wasn't about to voice it.

 **~Ryou~**

Everything hurt, but not as much has his head did. He had a pounding headache as he slowly forced his eyes open. It took so much effort to open is eyes at first he was scared he wouldn't be able to. The light of the room hurt his eyes and he quickly closed them. When the pain subsided he opened his eyes again hoping that this time he could keep them open. The light in the room made his head hurt more but he was determined to keep them open. All he could see was a white ceiling above him. Though his ceiling at home was white too, he knew this was not his room.

Memories of the storm from the day before came rushing back. He remembered fighting against the wind as it took his umbrella away from him. The wind had been so powerful that he had knocked him over not long after. He had been so close to his apartment building that he wondered if he had made it home.

The soft beeping of the machines around him told him that he was not at home. Slowly he turned his head to the left it hurt his head more to do this but he wanted to take in his surroundings. Ryou saw Seto asleep in the chair next to his bed. He was wearing a black dress shirt that had the first two buttons undone. His hair was perfectly combed as it normally was. Ryou had never seen Seto asleep before, he seemed to be so at peace, it was nice.

"It would seem I came just in time." Ryou moved is head to see Otogi standing at the foot of his bed with a smile on his face. "Good to see you alive and well." Ryou slowly sat up which took a lot more effort than he thought it should. "Hey now no need to get up on my account." Otogi moved to stand beside Seto. "What happened?" Ryou's voice was raspy and his throat was sore. That's when he noticed the mask on his face and raised his hand to remove it. "Best leave that on for now." Otogi warned as he reached over and shook Seto.

Seto woke with a start. The look of alarm on his face was out of character for him. "What?" He looked up at Otogi, confusion written across his face. It took a moment for Seto to realize that Ryou was sitting up staring at him hand half raised ready to remove the oxygen mask on his face. "Ryou! You're awake." The look for relief washed over Seto's features. This was a day of firsts for Ryou, so many new expressions on Seto's face.

No time was ever wasted with Seto. He had Otogi fetch the doctor. Otogi sighed and mumbled as he left the room. Seto walked around Ryou's bed and shook Jounouchi awake, none to gently. _"Why is Jounouchi here?"_ Ryou wondered to himself. With Jounouchi awake Seto pushed him out of the room Jounouchi didn't seem to care he just seemed happy to see Ryou. Once he left Seto made Ryou lean back into his pillows and relax.

The doctor walked in moments later and asked Seto to leave. At first Seto didn't seem to want to, but once Ryou reassured him he would be fine Seto left the room without complaint. "Now Ryou how are you feeling?" The doctor asked as he check Ryou's pupils. He shined a small light in his eyes which brought on more pain for him. "My head hurts." The doctor nodded, "Well I would think so, you took a nasty fall."

Finally someone filled him in on what happened. When Ryou had fallen he had hit his head and blacked out. He had inhaled water which was why breathing seemed to hurt a bit. There had been fluid build up in his lungs which they had removed and had put him on oxygen. Thankfully the hit to the head wasn't as bad as it had seemed though they wanted to keep him longer to make sure.

Ryou was not very happy with having to stay in the hospital but given what had happened he couldn't really complain. He'd rather stay in the hospital than leave and have to come back later. Best just to make sure he was at a hundred percent before going home.

After the doctor was done speaking to Ryou can checking to make sure he was recovering well Seto and the others filed back into the room. He didn't feel comfortable with everyone staring at him. It felt as if he was on display. Normally most people didn't even notice him even if his hair colour made him stand out. Ryou wasn't the type to be shy of being in front of others but he felt foolish for ending up in the hospital. He really should have just let Seto drive him home.

Jounouchi smiled at Ryou, "Glad to see you're alright." Ryou gave Jounouchi a warm smile. He heard from the doctor that Jounouchi was the one that had found him and brought him to the hospital. "Thank you for helping me Jounouchi. I don't know how to repay you." Jounouchi's face flushed in embarrassment. "There's no need to thank me," He waved his hands sheepishly, "What are friends for? Besides I couldn't just leave you there!" Friends? He hadn't really thought of him and Jounouchi as friends in a long time seemed odd to hear him say.

Otogi sat down where Jounouchi had been seated and Seto had already taken his place again next to Ryou's bed. Seto looked so worn out Ryou was sure he hadn't gotten much sleep. This made Ryou feel bad for making his friend worry about him so much. He knew it wasn't his fault, well not completely, but still he didn't like seeing Seto like this.

"We really ought to thank him in some way," Otogi spoke to Seto as if Ryou and Jounouchi weren't even there, "He did technically save our dear friend's life." Technically felt like a understatement.

There was a moment of silence. Ryou used this moment to study Seto's body language. He had expected Seto to flat out ignore Otogi's statement all together. Seto had a strong dislike for Jounouchi, anyone could see it, but right now he seemed to actually be thinking this over.

Sighing Ryou broke the silence. "You two don't need to be repaying him, I do." Otogi twisted his hair around his finger and gave Ryou a sly grin. The pale teen had no idea what this grin meant. Otogi often had that look on his face when he was up to something. "Seriously." Ryou already felt defeated. He was too tired and still in pain. All he wanted was to go back to sleep and wake up when he was better again. Than he could just go home.

"We'll think of something." Seto continued as if Ryou hadn't spoken. Ryou pouted slightly and let himself lean further into his pillows and relax. If they weren't going to listen he would argue with them later.

Jounouchi shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. He clearly didn't like this situation he now found himself in. "I don't need anything its just nice seeing Ryou awake again." Ryou couldn't help but smile a bit. Jounouchi was a kindhearted person. He did things with out expecting anything in return. But Ryou would repay at some point regardless. "Anyways...I think I should head out got stuff to do. Take care Ryou." Jounouchi could not get out of there fast enough. He stopped at the door way and turned back to face Ryou, "By the way, Yuugi told me to tell you that he hopes you have a speedy recovery." Ryou stared blankly at Jounouchi and began to wonder why Yuugi hadn't come with his friend. "He's been really sick since yesterday so he couldn't come himself."

Once Jounouchi left Otogi soon followed. Ryou wasn't very close with Otogi, they got a long well enough, but he was fairly close with Seto. That was most likely the reason for him coming to see Ryou. He had no doubt that Otogi would have been worried to some degree about what had happened to Ryou, but if Seto hadn't been close to Ryou he would most likely not have visited at all.

Clearing his throat Seto leaned forward slightly. "What did the doctor say to you?" Ryou liked that Seto didn't beat around the bush. It was nice for someone to just be straight forward. Letting out a sigh Ryou spoke, his voice still a bit raspy, "Just that I seem to be doing well. He said that I don't seem to have a concussion and that I should be fine to go home soon. They want to keep me here for a few days to be safe though."

Ryou hadn't been in a hospital in a very long time. Not that he ever did anything that would get him put in here. There was a time almost three years ago where the evil spirit of the millennium ring thought it would be fun to stab him in the arm. Something about him and Malik trying to gain Yuugi's trust. But before then the last time he had been in the hospital it had been when his family was in an accident.

Shaking his head he pushed these thoughts out of his mind. He didn't want to think about that right now. If he could he would never think about it again.

"I thought it odd that Yuugi hadn't come with his friends." Seto stared at the window. The curtains were shut tight and that left Ryou wondering how the weather was outside. It sounded like it was still pretty bad out there. "He didn't look well yesterday." Ryou was starting to get annoyed with the oxygen mask on his face. I moved every time he spoke.

Though he hadn't been pay much attention to Yuugi the day before he had noticed that Yuugi looked very tired. But these things happened so he didn't read to far into it. With the sudden weather change Ryou wouldn't be surprised if a lot of people had gotten sick. "If I am feeling better before he is maybe I will go visit him." Ryou turned to Seto and smiled. The CEO didn't seem fond of this idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Make a move**

 **Chapter 4**

 **~Yuugi~**

Yuugi tossed and turn in his bed. He let out a muffled moan of agony. The pain was starting to become a bit too much for him. He let out a groan, partly out of frustration, as he tried to make himself comfortable enough to get some much needed sleep. His mother had insisted on taking Yuugi to the hospital and his grandfather was starting to agree with her. But Yuugi asked to wait till the morning. He had been given medication from the walk in clinic which should be helping. Yuugi knew it took time for the medication to do is work, but maybe something else was wrong and that's why he was feeling worse. But he wanted to try and wait till morning. If the medication had more time he was hopeful that it would help.

Rolling over on to his side he leaned over the edge of his bed. He felt like he was about to throw up. Yuugi hadn't been this sick in years and never wanted to be this sick again. At this point he would give anything to not be sick right now. Sadly the world didn't work that way.

A crack of thunder sounded outside. The room lit up with the flash of lightening. It felt almost like every time the weather got worse Yuugi felt more sick. He had started to half blame the weather for this. But he knew it was silly. The weather did not have that much control over him or anyone else for that matter.

Letting out a sigh Yuugi laid on his stomach and kept his head half leaning over the edge of his bed. If he was going to throw up he was not about to do it on his bed. He began to break out in a cold sweat and he could feel his body starting to shake. It was odd how the room felt hot but he was freezing. He stared blankly at the wall across from his bed. The room felt like it was spinning and Yuugi was beginning to feel like he should call out to his mother or grandfather. Maybe he had waited this out long enough.

Trying to focus his vision he looked up to his night stand to read his alarm clock. The bright red digital numbers looked like they said it was past midnight. He shut his eyes quickly. Checking the time had been a bad idea. This was it he was going to throw up. He tried calling out to his mother but nothing but a groan came out. There was a feeling in the back of his throat that said it was no or never.

 **~Ryou~**

Seto had to help Ryou to the wash room. It had come on suddenly. The same dizziness that Ryou had felt the day before when he had struggled to make his way home. The room felt like it was spinning and he felt ready to throw up. Walking straight was not something he could do on his own so Seto let Ryou lean on him. Once in the washroom Ryou insisted on being alone. Even if all he needed to do was throw up it was still awkward having someone in there watching him.

With this new found symptom Seto insisted on getting a doctor or a nurse to come check on him. Ryou tried explaining that this is how he felt long before the accident, but Seto would hear nothing of it. He realized it was pointless to argue with him. One sign of a concussion was throwing up Ryou knew this. Another was headaches. But the doctor had said he didn't seem to have one. But this didn't sit well with Seto.

Moments later Seto was back followed by a nurse. "Ryou?" There was a knock on the washroom door. It wasn't locked do they could easily get in if they needed to. Ryou responded with a soft moan of pain. Opening the door slowly Seto stepped aside to let the nurse into the washroom.

Ryou sat on the floor in front of the toilet waiting to see if he would throw up or not. "How are you feeling?" He wanted to snap at the nurse. How did it look like he was feeling? But he held his tongue, after all she was just doing her job. It was not her fault he felt this way. "Dizzy and like I'm going to...to.." Ryou leaned forward over the toilet. The nurse pulled his hair back as his stomach emptied itself.

His body shaking the nurse tried speaking to him. There was a soft ringing in his ears and her voice sounded muffled. His vision blurred and he closed his eyes. It took him a moment to realize he had fallen over but thankfully someone broke his fall.

 **~Seto~**

He reached Ryou in seconds. Ryou swayed causing him to fall over. Seto pushed the nurse out of his way making sure he caught Ryou before he had fallen. The nurse didn't seem to mind one bit. Last thing Ryou needed right now was to hurt himself further. Seto gave Ryou a moment to collect himself He put one hand on the floor in front of him and tried to steady himself. Blinking a few times he looked up at Kaiba confused.

They gave Ryou a few minutes to pull himself together before Seto and the nurse helped him back to his bed. "Try to keep him awake. I'll be back in a moment with the on call doctor." It was late and the doctor that had been monitoring Ryou's condition had already left for the night.

Looking at his watch Seto confirmed just how late it actually was. _"Past midnight?"_ He rubbed his eyes, they were sore from lack of sleep. Ryou had been trying to get him to go home and rest. He insisted that he was fine. Clearly he was not as fine as he thought he was.

Seto couldn't wait for the doctor to get there to give them a piece of his mind. They had given Ryou the clear that he didn't have a concussion. Clearly what just happened said other wise. Concussions weren't normally something to worry about, but they could turn bad fast if not treated properly. If he hadn't have been here would Ryou have forced himself to go to the washroom on his own? Most likely. Ryou was not the type to ask for help unless he felt he absolutely needed it.

"I hear you're not feeling to well tonight Mr. Bakura." Seto could see Ryou shift uncomfortably on his bed. Ryou didn't like being called by his last name. It had something to do with what happened years ago with Yuugi and his friends.

Before Seto could lash out at the doctor he was asked to leave. Just as he opened his mouth to protest Ryou sat up slowly and asked Seto to go. Sighing he left, door shutting quietly behind him. He stood close to the door hoping to at least hear what the doctor said to Ryou. He knew the doctor would tell him or at least Ryou would after, but he couldn't help himself.

It felt like it had been hours since Seto was asked to leave Ryou's room, though it had most likely only been a few minutes. The young CEO paced restlessly outside his friend's room. Hospital staff would stop a moment and look at him as they made their rounds. He imagined most people didn't stay the night in the hospital unless they were a patient. Seto had told himself he would head home that night but couldn't bring himself to do so even if Ryou had wanted him to. He again found himself thankful he had chosen to be stubborn and stayed.

The door to his left opened and he turned quickly to see the doctor leave Ryou's room. "Mr. Kaiba is it?" The doctor left Ryou's door open a few inches as he turned to fully face Seto. "You're a bit younger than I thought you would be." Seto narrowed his eyes at the doctor who only offered a smile in return. "I was just expecting someone a bit older as Ryou's emergency contact." Ryou clearly had asked to not be called by his last name.

Seto studied the man for a moment. He had always found the night staff in hospitals to not truly be up to the task of taking care of the ill or injured. This man though seemed well put together. He was clean shaven and had his hair was neatly styled. Underneath his white coat he wore a dress shirt and tie. His clothes were clean and freshly ironed. There was hope for the night staff yet.

"When I heard the name Kaiba I half expected it to he Gozaburo Kaiba." Seto was not in the mood to talk about his step father. He crossed his arms over his chest, "My father has been missing for quiet some time now." The doctor nodded and looked to be deep in thought.

Putting his right hand in his pocket the doctor turned his head to Ryou's room before speaking, "It's a shame is parents aren't here. I imagine that would bring some comfort to him." The doctor looked back at Seto and he was sure that he could see the worry written on Seto's face. "There is no need for concern. I've spoken with Ryou and it doesn't seem to be a concussion," Where did this doctor get his PHD from? Seto made a mental note to have the school shut down if it was within his power to do so, "I did check the results of the CT scan Ryou had. There was nothing there that was a cause for concern, but to be safe I will have another one done." Apparently having half a brain was enough to become a doctor these days, there was hope for the mutt yet. "Based on what Ryou has told me I feel that he might have caught something from being out in this terrible weather for too long. He was not in the best of shape when he arrived here so I wouldn't be surprised if he is sick as well."

Sighing in relief Seto felt himself relax. He hadn't even realized he had been so tense. If it was a cold that could easily be treated. "Its nothing serious?" It didn't hurt to check. The doctor remained silent for a moment. "I don't think it will be if we treat it quickly so I will be prescribing medication for him now." Seto liked the fact that this man didn't seem to want to take any risks. "Unfortunately there is a chance he could still have a concussion. I will make sure the staff check on him often. He is complaining of a migraine and vomiting are signs of a concussion. He needs rest but he should be fine."

Seto entered Ryou's room to find him asleep. He knew in a few hours a nurse would be here to check on him. He took his seat next to Ryou's bed feeling a bit foolish for worrying so much. Ryou would be fine he just needed rest. There was no need for him to panic. Than again he might be less panicked if he could have Ryou seen to by his own doctors. _"Maybe I could have him transferred?"_

 **~Atemu~**

Memories of the past began slipping away from him long ago. The 3000 year war against the thief and the shadow games felt as if they were no more than a terrible dream. Yuugi and his friends faded from his mind as well. Soon his mind was blank and no memory or thought came to him. This world of the after life was calming and peaceful.

From the moment he had gotten here he felt as if he were floating down a river. The current was lazy and made him feel tired. Though he could not sleep. The water felt like the finest silk. His body moved through it with ease. The sunlight was warm over head and the water was cool to the touch. He felt as if he could stay here like this forever.

His body was completely relaxed. All tension gone. It was as if the river had messaged years of stress out of his muscles and they felt as if they were bran new. All his cares and worries washed away with the stream.

It had been so quiet here that, for the first time in so long, when he here a voice it startled him. The voice was familiar but he could not place it. Words were muffled as if the water had completely surround him. For the first time he felt the need to open his eyes. The moment he had the panic set in.

All around him was dark murky water. The warmth from the sun had vanished and the cool now water froze him to the bone. Quickly he shut his eyes willing these changes to go away. He begged for forgiveness clearly he had upset some form of balance by the simple act of opening his eyes. Nothing changed, the water continued to feel like ice against his skin. So he allowed himself to open his eyes again.

When he did, the young Pharaoh saw nothing but empty darkness all around him there was light above him and he pushed himself to move towards it. It was no use, his body was too cold to move. Almost as if his body had been froze solid.

His lungs burn and he realized he had been holding his breath. It had been so long since he last needed to actually breath it was as if he had forgotten how it worked. Opening his mouth he let water fill his lungs. They burned as he breathed in the icy water. He tried to scream but nothing came out.

Still the voice spoke to him and begged it to leave him be. He wanted to go back to the surface where he had been so at peace. The voice sounded as if it were coming from below him. Again he tried in vain to kick his feet and push himself to the surface. It was than he realized that something had caught hold of his legs. He looked down to find that everything from the knee down had been swallowed by darkness. The darkness slowly crept up his legs and was threatening to swallow him whole.

The water began rushing around him with so much force he felt as if his legs would be torn off and his body carried away. But this darkness held on tight and his body stayed in tact. Was he going to be killed by this water? Was it some form of punishment?

Soon the darkness began creeping up his arms and his chest. He reached one arm forward towards the surface of the water. _"No please, someone, anyone, help me!"_

As soon as he was completely swallowed by this darkness he felt as if he were falling. Wind rushed past him and as soon as it had started it stopped. A sharp pain shoot through his left shoulder. It had broken his fall. His head hit the hard floor as well making him see stars. For a moment he lay there in pain and confusion.

When he finally allowed himself to move he sat up slowly. Besides the pain in his shoulder and the on coming headache he felt fine. Sighing he open his eyes and looked around taking in his surroundings.

This room looked so familiar to him. He had been here before but he couldn't quiet place it. The room was dark but he could make out a lot of what was in the room. Next to him was a desk, he used to it to him pull himself to his feet. Looking up he saw a window on the ceiling, this he remembered was a sky light. Yuugi had taught him this,

His eyes widened at the thought of Yuugi. "No." He spoke barely above a whisper. This couldn't be Yuugi's place could it? Memories of his time here came flooding back causing him to panic. Had that been a dream? Had he not succeed in his mission?

Atemu continued to study the room. He had to be certain that this truly was Yuugi's room. The desk was still in the same spot, a window in front of it just like Yuugi's had been. It was dark outside and a bit cloudy but there was enough light coming in that he could see other parts of the room. A few small trophy's lay around the room. Some he had seen before from when Yuugi had won duel monster tournaments. Most were new. Atemu felt a bit a pride as he stared at them.

The bed had been where it always been. Photos littered the wall beside it. None of them he reconsigned but he knew the people in them. They were all of Yuugi's friends. Sighing, he realized it was true. He really was in Yuugi's room.

Maybe it had truly just been a dream. He might have taken over Yuugi's body and fallen out of bed. But when he attempted to enter his own soul room it didn't work. Confused he look down at his hands. They were pale just like Yuugi's. Had he forced Yuugi out some how by mistake? He wasn't wearing the puzzle so maybe he needed to put it back on?

He checked Yuugi's desk in hopes of seeing the puzzle there. Its smooth gold surface glittering in the moon light. But sadly it wasn't there. He made his way over to Yuugi's nightstand in hopes that it might be there. Yuugi often left it there when he went to bed.

As he walked closer to the nightstand he realized just how far away from the bed he had been. There was no way he could have fallen out of bed and made it over to Yuugi's desk. Had he rolled there in his fall?

A noise to the right caught his attention. He turned quickly in time to see Yuugi's bedroom window wide open. A flash of white and a shadowy figure jumping through it was all he saw. Atemu froze only for a moment before he raced over to the desk and leaned over it. Peering out the window he saw a figure move down the front of the building and down to the street. It moved so smoothly and with out sound. As the figure made it to the street it moved under the street light.

It was Bakura. Thoughts raced through Atemu's mind. Bakura must have been the reason why Atemu woke where he had. He hadn't fallen out of bed the thief most likely knocked him out. The puzzle was missing so clearly Bakura had taken it.

The thief had never broken into Yuugi's home before. Not once in this modern world had he tried to take the puzzle from them either. So why now of all times did he want it?

"Damn he moves fast doesn't he?" Atemu jumped at the deep voice next to him. He stepped back his foot caught on a bit of fabric causing him to fall. In the fall something pulled around his neck choking him. "He moves with much more grace than you Pharaoh."

Atemu coughed and let out a soft groan. His back was sore and yet again he was seeing stars. The owner of the voice chuckled softly and the next thing he knew someone had lifted him to his feet. He allowed this stranger to hold him up right for a moment while he got his barrings.

"I understand the last time we saw each other I tried to send you and your hikari to the shadow realm, but honestly I am a changed man." There was a small hint of amusement in the strangers voice.

Backing away slowly Atemu pulled at the cloth around his neck. He turned slightly and leaned to the side to turn on the lamp at Yuugi's bed side table. Light illuminated the room making it much easier to see. Thank Ra for modern technology.

Atemu straightened and faced the man in front of him. "Malik!" First Bakura and now Malik what in Ra's name was going on here? Malik offered Atemu a twisted smile. "What are you and Bakura up to? Why are you here and where is the millennium puzzle?" He tried to sound as threatening as he could. But his throat still hurt from the fall and it came out more like he was in pain rather than threatening.

Malik put one hand in his pocket and tilted his head to the side. He gave Atemu a look of great curiosity and studied the Pharaoh for a moment. "The real question here is, whats wrong with your hikari and how long do you plan on ignoring him?"

The Pharaoh stared at Malik as if he were insane. He was sure this was a normal look people often gave the Egyptian teen. Malik pointed behind him in the direction of Yuugi's bed. Atemu looked behind himself and his jaw dropped.

There Yuugi was laying half off of his bed. Clearly he had not been well. He had vomited all over his floor and Atemu's foot was very close to stepping in it. "Y-yuugi?" Before Atemu could rush to his side there came a knock at Yuugi's door. Yuugi's mother called out from behind the closed door. Panicking Atemu grabbed Malik by the arm and pulled him to the closet pushing him inside. Atemu followed him inside and shut the door leaving it open just enough to see Yuugi from the door.

Moments later his mother entered the room followed by his grandfather. They woke Yuugi quickly. His mother fretted over him and his grandfather left to get something to clean up the mess. Yuugi sleepily replied to his mother, insisting that he was fine and he was feeling much better. Atemu was left wondering if Yuugi had been sick recently, he could not recall.

"Its nice don't you think. That his mother cares about him I mean." Malik whispered from about Atemu. He looked up to see the other yami leaning over him peering out the door. Atemu gently pushed him back and turned to face him. "What did you do Malik?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 already :D! Thank you to those sticking to this story so far. I am trying to update it at least once a day. Please leave a review if you are able to or feel free to message me with some feed back!

I know the story has changed a lot since I had last had it up on fanfiction. I am doing my best to remember how it was before and keep to the same plot!

 **Make a move**

 **Chapter 5**

 **~Yuugi~**

He sighed as he held his blankets tight around him. Yuugi's mother had woken him up after he had finally fallen asleep. But he wasn't mad with her. Turns out all he had needed was to throw up and he felt perfectly fine again. It was a bit odd though that he had past out right after. That was not something that normally happened.

Rather than looking a gifted horse in the mouth he decided to just count his blessings and hoped that this was the end of his sickness. His mother was still cautions though and thought it would be best for him to stay home the next day to be safe. Chuckling as he left the room Yuugi's grandfather warned him to watch what he ate in the future.

Yuugi smiled to himself. It seemed silly that eating something that didn't agree with you could cause so much pain, but it happened at times. He felt weak still and very tired so he welcomed sleep again with open arms hoping to feel refreshed when he woke again later.

There was a noise near his closet that brought him out of his thoughts. Turning his head to the left to face his closet he remained quiet. Might have just been his imagination. The closet door was open but barely. Maybe he had left it like that the last time he had gone in there, he couldn't remember. It didn't really matter either way.

A cool breeze blew into his room causing a few papers on his desk to float down to his floor. He sat up slightly and stared at the window. It hadn't been open before, he knew that for sure. The storm outside would have sent water into his room and flooded it, but there was no water in his room. But he realized now that the storm had cleared up. He wondered if his mother had opened the window to air out the room.

Sighing Yuugi pulled himself out from under his covers and stood. Just as he was about to make his way to his desk to close the window he heard a voice come from his closet. He froze, eyes wide. Turning he his head back towards his closet door he stared. His heart slowly racing.

"I'm telling you..." A deep voice whispered. There was someone in there! Who could it be? Why would someone break into his house? Were they here to rob them? There was nothing worth stealing from Yuugi's room. One would think they would go after the shop down below.

Yuugi looked around his room for something to use as a weapon. He could go alert his mother and grandfather about the unwanted intruder, but he would have to walk past the closet door to do so. What if the robber jumped out and attacked him before he could make it? No, he wouldn't go near the closet with out a way to defend himself.

Looking to his night stand he decided to sacrifice his lamp for the greater good. He quietly leaned down reaching for the plug. Once he unplugged the lamp he picked it up and begone wrapping the cord around the base of the lamp as quickly and quietly as he could. He wondered if he should remove the lamp shade or leave it. _"Leave it."_ He thought. There was no need to worry about it. Stopping to remove it would only heighten the chances of the robber noticing him before he made his move.

Slowly Yuugi crept closer to his closet. "I'm telling you I had nothing to do with this!" The voice sounded annoyed. _"This guy is either not alone or he's crazy."_ Yuugi thought. His heart raced at the thought of having to take on more than one person. But there was no way he was going to let these people go easily. Maybe he could knock them out and phone the police. He found himself wishing he had his cellphone closer to him. But it was too late to turn back now.

Yuugi stood outside his closet door his free hand raised slowly to open the door, the other held the lamp high ready to bring it down at any moment. He heard an annoyed sigh from another, _"He's not alone."_ Yuugi grabbed the door knob firmly and pulled the door open fast. There was a gasp and he brought the his arm down.

A strong hand reached out quickly and grabbed his wrist stopping him from delivering the first blow. But this was not going to stop Yuugi from going down with out a fight. He kicked his foot out and he felt it connect with what he thought was someone's leg. "What the hell!" The deep voice cursed but he still spoke no louder than a whisper.

"Wait Yuugi!" A new voice joined in. This one sounded familiar. Yuugi found himself frozen again. This second voice sounded like..."Yami?"

 **~Atemu~**

The Pharaoh felt his heart stop for a moment when the door suddenly flung open. At first he wondered if Yuugi's mother or grandfather had found them. But he relax for a moment when he saw it was just Yuugi. His aibou would be more understanding of this situation. It didn't take long for Atemu to change his mind though.

Yuugi held a lamp high in his left hand and in seconds he brought it down almost hitting Atemu square in the face. Luckily Malik moved fast. He grabbed hold of Yuugi's wrist and held on firmly. The lamp was only a few inches from Atemu's face. But Yuugi wasn't finished yet. He kicked out hard and hit Malik in the shin. "What the hell!" Malik whispered in anger. He clearly was trying to keep quiet as to not draw the attention of Yuugi's family again. "Wait Yuugi!"

That seemed to do the trick. Yuugi's eyes softened, the anger they held began to faded. "Yami?" Confusion washed over Yuugi's features. Atemu moved out of the way of the lamp and stepped out of the closet to stand next to Yuugi.

Malik let go of Yuugi's wrist as Yuugi moved to step back. "But how?" Yuugi spoke so softly that it was almost too hard to hear him.

Atemu sighed and face Malik. The taller yami stepped out of the closet and shrugged. He walked past them and made his way across the room taking a seat on the edge of Yuugi's bed. Atemu narrowed his eyes at Malik before facing Yuugi.

"This is his and the thief's doing I am sure." Though Malik wouldn't admit it. He kept trying to play innocent but Atemu knew better than to trust him. Given his track record no one could blame him.

It took a moment for Atemu to realize something was wrong with Yuugi. He notice his aibou shivered slightly. Yuugi's eyes began to fill with tears. "Aibou? What's wrong?" He stepped toward Yuugi and place a hand gently on his arm. It was weird actually being able to touch Yuugi.

Yuugi had caught him off guard. The teen threw his arms around the ancient Pharaoh. Yuugi clung to him like his life depended on it. Atemu slowly put his arms around him. Had Malik and Bakura done something else to him that Atemu was still unaware of?

"Its really you?" Yuugi let go of him and pulled away. Atemu was at a loss for words. He knew this situation was confusing, but surely it wasn't that shocking. Yuugi smiled at him and wiped a tear away from his eye, "Its just been so long. I didn't think I would ever see you again."

Now Atemu was completely confused. What was Yuugi talking about? "What do you mean aibou?" Yuugi's eyes widened slightly. He turned away from Atemu and flicked on the lights. The ceiling lights were much brighter than Yuugi's lamp had been. It took a moment for Atemu's eyes to adjust but when they did he was left speechless.

He hadn't noticed before, but Yuugi looked older than he remembered. It wasn't by much but he did look more mature. Yuugi was even taller as well. It wasn't a huge height difference but now he was as tall as Atemu.

"Yami, its been 2 years since you left." That couldn't be true. It had all been a dream hadn't it? "Yami you don't remember? We duelled and I won. Your soul was laid to rest." Atemu stared into Yuugi's eyes searching for the truth. "But if I...how did I?" None of this made any sense.

"That's a very good question isn't it." Atemu turned quickly to face Malik. The shock still hadn't set in to Atemu and yet here was Malik sitting on Yuugi's bed as cool as a cucumber. "You didn't do this did you?" The Pharaoh could feel his voice raising as he spoken. Malik and Bakura couldn't have been the ones that did this so if not them...

His eyes fell on Yuugi again. "Aibou, did you do this?" Yuugi flinched at his tone of voice. "Why would you bring us back. I finished what I had to do!" Atemu was all but yelling now. His anger starting to over flow. "Yami I didn't do this. I mean..." Yuugi's eyes held guilt in them making Atemu feel more angry. "I did miss you Yami. Like you wouldn't believe, but I wouldn't bring you back."

 **~Bakura~**

He cursed quietly as he left the building. Ryou wasn't here anymore that much was clear. A young family now lived in the apartment his hikari had once called home. Now he was left to figure out where Ryou had run off to. The thought of going back to Yuugi's home crossed his mind making him more angry. Last thing he wanted was to go crawling to the Pharaoh for help.

When he had awoken he had seen Malik sitting across from him. The younger yami stared at him curiously but said nothing. There was a sharp pain in his side as he sat up. He had landed on his arm when he had fallen, but where he had fallen from was anyone's guess.

The air smelled retched as he forced himself to stand. Pain shot through his leg as he stood and studied the room. His eyes landed on Yuugi leaning over his bed, vomit on the floor in front of him. Bakura's nose scrunched up at the smell and he looked back to Malik ready to question him.

Before he could he heard something fall next to him. He turned quickly spotting the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh let out a small sound as if he was in pain and Bakura stepped away from him. Where had he come from? Or rather, why did Yuugi and the Pharaoh have their own bodies? How was that even possible.

The Pharaoh moved slowly as he pushed himself to sit and soon he was using the desk to steady himself. Once on his feet he began studying his surroundings. Bakura wasted no time silently sinking into the darkness of the room. He was not interested in dealing with the Pharaoh right now. Not until he knew fully what was going on. If worse came to worse he would just switch with Ryou and...

A sudden thought crossed his mind. If the Pharaoh and Yuugi no longer shared a body did that mean he and Ryou were separated now too? He glared at the Pharaoh as he turned his back to the thief, as if it were his fault. To be fair most of the time it was the Pharaoh's fault. Bakura reached out to Ryou trying to switch places with him, when it didn't work he started to panic. Where was his scape goat?

Yuugi was here and so was the Pharaoh. Bakura turned his gaze back to Malik. He was here but his hikari was not. Malik was still watching Bakura. The curiosity still shone in his eyes. The white haired thief found himself wondering if the younger yami was to blame for this.

Bakura went back to watching the Pharaoh, waiting for the right moment to move. He didn't know the lay out to Yuugi's house. He did know where it was located, but he had never been inside it before. So trying to get out by leaving Yuugi's room and entering the hallway didn't seem like a good idea. But in front of the Pharaoh was a window large enough for him to fight through. All he had to do was wait for the Pharaoh to get out of his way and he could sneak out with out being noticed.

Looking back at Malik he wondered if he would tell the Pharaoh that he had seen Bakura. Most likely not. Malik was not a fan of that Pharaoh that much was for sure. They had once worked together to defeat the Pharaoh, but than again. Bakura had turned against him in the end so who knows how he would handle this. It didn't matter as long as Bakura got out of here before the Pharaoh saw him. He would deal with the Pharaoh when the time was right and right now the cards were not in his favour.

And there it was! His opening. The Pharaoh seemed to be looking for something. He turned away from the desk in front of him and moved towards Yuugi. The look on the Pharaoh's face was that of panic. Bakura wondered for a moment what it was that he was so worried about. Was it Yuugi? Who cares, his moment was here and he wasn't about to pass it up.

There Pharaoh moved toward the lamp on the night stand as Bakura silently made his way toward the window. It would be just his luck if the Pharaoh turned the light on and found him before he even made it to the window.

Silently he pulled himself onto Yuugi's desk cursing Yuugi in his mind. Who put a desk in front of a window? What if it was the best way to get out of a room and you didn't want to be seen. Like right now for example.

The window was locked and Bakura prayed that it wouldn't make a sound when he unlocked it. Ryou's windows used to make a squeaking sound when ever he opened them. It didn't make a sound and he cheered to himself as he slowly pushed the window open. It got caught. _"No, nooo."_ He put a bit more power into the push but it wouldn't move any further. There wasn't even enough space for his foot to get through let alone his whole body.

Bakura heard movement behind him. He turned his head to see Malik was now standing. He was watching Bakura's every move. The thief glared at him and looked to the Pharaoh he hadn't noticed him yet. His eyes shifted back to Malik to see him start to open his mouth as if he were about to talk. The panic set in and Bakura put all his weight into opening the window.

He had almost fallen to, what he assumed would be, his death. The window opened fast and he had lost his footing causing him to knock something off of Yuugi's desk. It didn't make much noise but it was enough to draw attention to himself.

With out a second thought Bakura made his way out the window. He held onto the side of the frame and reach over to a drain pipe on the side of the house. Praying that it would support his weight long enough to climb down he let go of the window frame. It supported his weight but he had a feeling it barely did. Climbing down as quickly as he could he made it to the second part of the roof. This was above the game shop Yuugi's family own. Bakura walked down the length of the roof and stare over the edge. He wondered if he would break his leg if he jumped.

Apparently his body was tougher than he thought, that or it was an easy jump that anyone could do. Either way he made it. His sore leg was not happy with him but it wasn't broken and that's all that mattered. He would kill himself if he had broken a leg and the Pharaoh had to come out and, Ra forbid, help him.

Bakura ran forward without hesitation. He was sure the Pharaoh had seen him so he no longer cared if he got a good look at him as he ran under a street lamp. The fact he had made it out of there with out having to actually confront anyone was all he wanted. Now he could go to Ryou's and regroup. If the pale teen was there he would demand answers from him.

Thankfully Ryou didn't live too far from Yuugi. Bakura remembered how happy he was to be that close to the Pharaoh it had made his job a lot easier. He turned down a side street then into a back alley. He rather take the alleys. They were not only faster, but he liked the lack of people.

" _Just a bit further."_ He thought as he made a quick left turn. A cat jumped out in front of him but he didn't slow down. It ran as he almost kicked it with his foot. He didn't hate cats but if it was stupid enough to get in his way and it got hurt it wasn't his problem.

Bakura came to the end of the alley and he stopped. He was out of breath. Checking to see if anyone was around he noticed things in the area had changed a bit. Mainly the trees. Most of them were missing branches or almost ripped out of the ground. He barely spared a thought for this as he made his way out and towards Ryou's apartment building.

 **~Marik~**

At first it had been bit amusing to watch the two interact with each other. But now it was just boring. He had gotten excited at the thought of them arguing with each other. Sadly the Pharaoh and Yuugi were too good for that. Their closeness had always made him feel a bit sick to his stomach. He laid back on Yuugi's bed and stared up at the ceiling. There was a window on the ceiling and Malik stared at it confused. What kind of backwards country was this?

"Maybe we should contact Malik? He and Ishizu might know something." Yuugi spoke quietly from where he now sat next to Malik. " _There were two many Maliks in the world."_ The young yami thought bitterly. Yuugi glanced at him from the corner of his eye for a moment. He offered a smirk in return.

The Pharaoh had voiced long ago his disapproval of Malik being here. Thankfully Yuugi didn't think it a good idea to kick him out and had kindly let Malik stay. He had no where to go anyways. His other half lived countries away and clearly Bakura didn't care where he was. Not that he had expected the thief to. Last he had check Bakura liked him just about as much as his hikari did.

"Malik?" He turned his head to look at the Pharaoh. "Are you sure you have no idea why this happened?" Sighing Malik sat up. "I honestly have no idea Pharaoh. No matter how many times you ask me it wont change my answer." The Pharaoh glared at him and he shrugged.

There was a moment of silence, "Marik." Both Malik and the Pharaoh turned to Yuugi. The smaller teen grinned up at Malik. "I think calling you and Malik by the same name will get confusing don't you." He stared blankly at Yuugi and shrugged again. "Call me what you like."

He was a bit indifferent to his name. But it was kind of nice having his own. It would be the first thing that actually belonged to him and him alone. Though he kind of wished Yuugi had been more creative.

"Should we call you by Yami still or would your real name be more suitable?" Marik looked at the Pharaoh to see what his reaction would be. He looked a little taken back by this. The Pharaoh clearly hadn't been worried about this. "Either one would be fine aibou."

Sighing Marik laid back down on Yuugi's bed. This conversation had been very productive. They now knew each others names. There could no longer be any doubt of who they were. This was good progress. He was glad to still be awake for this.

Rolling over on his side he looked up at Yuugi. "Can we sleep now?" Yuugi looked down at him blankly for a moment. He soon smile and nodded. "For now all I have for you to sleep on is this." Yuugi stood and walked over to his closet. He pulled out two sleeping bags. "It wont be the most comfortable thing to sleep on but it will have to do for now."

The Pharaoh stood and took one from Yuugi. Marik watched his cape move as he walked. Seemed odd seeing the Pharaoh dress like that. The look on his face had been priceless when Yuugi had finally pointed it out. He had been dress the same way he had when he had been Pharaoh back in ancient times. Marik was dressed how he had been in battle city minus his cape. He was disappointed when he realized the Pharaoh got to keep his cape but he didn't. Seemed a bit unfair.

Just as Marik stood up to take the other sleeping bag there came a knock at the window. Marik turned to the window and made his way over there instead. He grinned as he caught sight of Bakura and turned to the two behind him. "Our thief is back."

 **~Bakura~**

Cursing to himself he made his way down the street glaring at everything in his path. Ryou seemed to have moved. Bakura had to break into Ryou's old apartment to find a young family now living there. The first thing to tip him off was the large family portrait in the entrance hallway. Who needed to see that as soon as they walked in? Modern day people were so strange.

Bakura made sure to leave his mark before leaving the apartment though. He took the portrait off the wall and quietly made his way to the balcony. Once there he flung it off the balcony out of anger. It didn't solve anything but it had made him feel better. That will teach them for having an unnecessary large picture in the entry way. Now he just had to destroy something Ryou liked and everything would be right again.

Sadly he had no idea where Ryou was now. Had he moved back to England? Or did he go somewhere else far away. There was no way for the thief to know for sure right now. First he would have to go somewhere safe where he could lay low for a bit. Going to the hikari Malik was out of the question he was most like back in Egypt. He thought over whether or not he had any other allies. If only he had made any other than Malik.

The thief groaned in annoyance as he slowly made his way back to Yuugi's. Maybe he could at least get Ryou's new address from him. That would be the first step in the right direction. But the thought of having to deal with the Pharaoh did not sit well with him. After the show he made of getting out of there he didn't want to go crawling back so soon.

A light breezy blew causing Bakura to shiver. He pulled his coat around himself and for the first time took in what he was wearing. The clothes he had been wearing in ancient Egypt. This was not how you blended in with the modern day people. Though he was happy to have the red cloak again. It had belonged to his father after all.

It took longer to get back to Yuugi's place than it had taken him to get to Ryou's old apartment. A few times Bakura stopped ready to turn in a different direction. Anywhere but Yuugi's house would be better. But he forced himself to at least walk slowly back.

Eventually he made it back. The sky was starting to get its first hints of the sun rising. A pink hue could be seen through the clouds. Bakura grumbled as he began to climb his way back up the side of the house. When he reached Yuugi's window it was shut tight. Letting out another groan he reached over and knocked on the window. The drain pipe creaked from his weight.

Malik's face came to the window in seconds and he grinned out the window at him before turning away and talking to the other two in the room with him.

Bakura shivered as he waited for someone to let him in. He felt like an idiot right now and just wanted someone to let him in fast. The drain pipe was icy cold and the wind, though gently, kept blowing making him more cold. He was very thankful for his cloak right now.

Finally the window opened and Malik reached out to help him into the room. Once inside the blond shut the window. The Pharaoh glared at Bakura from across the room and he happily returned it.


End file.
